Trying Something New
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Len X Katio yaoi and lemon. This is a separate fanfiction from "A Crazy Night" but it is in the same reality as that fanfic. So, Len and Kaito are already together and in love and have lived together for 2 years. Len is usually the one receiving but decides that he will be the one to be "seme" that one night. Just an experiment, I guess. But don't worry, Len always be uke


I remember that a few months before, Kaito had gotten bored of our usual lifestyle and decided to change it up a little by surprising me in bed that night... And it ended up going all night long! We had lived together as lovers for 2 years already at that point, and although I was only 17 and he was 21, my family allowed me to live with him since I was going off to college soon anyways. It was a great life overall, and we got to know each other really well in ways that are hard to even explain.

But, Winter really did make life a little bit dull as we were trapped inside for long amounts of time. It was a pretty harsh winter too, and Kaito's favorite ice cream shop closed up so he was a bit bothered by that as well. After that crazy night, he made a deal with me that we would do something like that every few months. We had discussed the topic of next time... And had decided that for our next "special night in the bedroom" I would try being the one to go inside of him. I had never been the one to top him, so I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't be able to do it right or make him feel good like he does to me so well.

But I guess I had him do it to me many times, so I must have learned something from all of those times. Maybe I could use that experience to do that. The other problem was that I would have to try to seduce him... Make the first move... Whatever... I didn't really know how to do that! Every time we had sex, he always dominated me and was the one to arouse me first. It seemed like he would just get turned on by my helpless uke personality... At least no one calls me a shota anymore, because I hated it when my sister would say that.

When the night came that I had planned to do this, I told him about it when he got home from work. It was spring by now so all the snow had cleared up. Life seemed so beautiful, with the cherry blossoms growing, the air clear and nature thriving better than it does in any other season. It was the season of new life, which also means that it was the season of trying new things. And this was definantly something something new for me.

"Hey.. Kaito." I said, while we were eating our leek soup (Miku's recipe that she gave us) at dinner, "I think that tonight I want to, um, be the one to do it. You know.. Like we said before... Um, if you still want that, I mean."

He laughed, "I'd be happy for you to do that, but if you want to be the one to top the great Kaito tonight you're going to have to be a little more assertive, love."

I tried again, this time doing my best to sound dominate and sure of myself, "I'm going to be the one to do it tonight, Kaito."

Kaito smiled at me. I could tell that he was glad that I was taking more charge and becoming more sure of myself.

After dinner, we had our talk that we usually do. Last Tim that we did this, he had to skip our after dinner chat to take me up to the bed early. This time I didn't think that we needed the whole night or evening. I really wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. I would be fine with only trying being the one to deliver once and never doing it again, but I wanted to at least try it.

"So, Kaito, how was work today?" I asked, curious to find out about how his day went.

"It was okay. We mostly had to help some new Vocaloids with their voice banks and stuff like that." he told me.

Along with singing as a Vocaloid, Kaito also worked with the company to help new Vocaloids and to work with some computer programming. He did this not because he had to make more money, but mostly because he wanted to help the company that gave him such a good future and a happy life of music and friendship.

"Did Meiko bother you today?" I questioned.

Meiko was a nice woman, but she was drunk a lot of the time and was pretty reckless too. She often flirted with Kaito and with a lot of the other Vocaloids, and even though I knew that he didn't love her that way, I got a bit jealous to be honest.

"She was pretty drunk but she didn't give me any trouble. I just hope that she didn't drive home again." I said.

"Oh god.. I remember that one time that we were stuck with her in a car. She really needs to get ahold of herself. I mean, at 22 she already drinks like a bottle of sake every day!" I remembered.

"Yeah, I agree. But, how was your day at school?" he asked me.

"It was okay I guess. Nothing particularly bad or good happened." I told him.

After some chatting, we went upstairs to have some fun.

"So, you're really going to be the one to do it tonight, huh?" he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said, "I really will do it."

I took off my shirt and then kissed him softly, remembering that that was what he sometimes did to get us started. Yes, kissing is good. I could do that... It's easy too. I thought to myself. I then took off his shirt for him, unbuttoning it and putting it on the ground next to mine.

"Look, I'm not really an expert on this, so can I just kinda skip all of this seduction stuff and get straight to what we were going to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. You're in charge tonight." he smiled.

I took off my black shorts and he took off his dark blue pants. We also took off our underwear... His naked body was just as overwhelmingly attractive as it usually is.

Kaito laid down on the bed and I got on top of him. He gave me a quick kiss, and then I started by putting one of my fingers in. He did that the first few times we had sex since I wasn't used to it, and since he probably hadn't received much if at all I thought that it was necessary to do so. I also used some spit because I heard that it's less painful when wet (and he did that for me, so...).

Then, when I was ready, I put my penis into his opening and started to thrust the same way that he usually did. I knew that I wasn't as Goode as him at this kind of thing, but I got him to moan and almost screa,.

"Oh my god, Len! Nnn, I never thought that you could be so good at this! Ahh!" he yelled.

"I'm not as good as you" I said.

"We'll I've had more practice. Ahhh. You're good,w though." he told me.

I didn't like this as much as I liked it when he was the one inside of me, but it was nice that I was able to bring him pleasure like he usually does for me.

We didn't do it for very long that night, and I ended up falling asleep in his arms without even bothering to put any pajamas on. I awoke naked in his arms very early in the morning.

He ended up giving me some more sex in the morning. I was the one receiving this time, just like we usually do. I guess it's mores comfortable that way.

I hardly ever give it to him (I usually receive) but it was mic to try it for once.

"Thank you for letting me do that. I love you so much, Kaito!" I cried.

"I love you too, Len. More than you know." he replied lovingly.

We kissed each other passionately once again.


End file.
